Helplessly
by Pookie1012
Summary: My parents split when I was a little girl. My father gained custody of me but in the light of his passing I have been sent to my home town. Forced to face my mother and my memories of my distraught family. I entail on a journey I never saw myself in and to think it all started when I met Jax Teller and The Sons of Anarchy. *** a fan fiction based around characters kurt Sutter cre
1. Prolouge

As I sit here looking up at my fathers casket I can't help but to think about what I'm going to do now. Where am I going to go. My life here in San Diego hasn't been a load of rainbows and sunshine. But it was far worse in Charming.

The joys of being 20 years old and not owning shit. You have to go places you dread, but I suppose that's part of being an adult too. No one wants to live with their parents after they turn 18 but I didn't have a choice. I had to take care of my father until the day he passed.

Its something I was not ready for, something I never will be ready for even though that day came and left. I haven't been able to walk up to his casket because I don't want to remember him like this. Cold and lifeless he lays there, each relative who never came to see him when he was alive, pays their respects.

But when I feel that firm hand on my shoulder I tense up. Only one person would ever place their hand on my shoulder with such firmness and that was my mother. I gritted my teeth and looked up to see the tears staining her cheeks.

"I know I have no right to be here Melody, but I came here for you." Her voice is smaller and more tender than usual. Its not like I remembered when I was younger.

"You have a right to be here," I muttered my words for I was in a bit of shock that she had the audacity to show her face here. Its bad enough my fathers family hated her very existence.

And that's where I have decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I am going back to charming.


	2. One

As I unpacked my belongings into my old bedroom I looked around. I noticed not much had changed in my room. The same bed and the same comforter set was left in place. My desk and my dressers hadn't moved an inch from my last memory. I sighed as my hands wrapped around the picture frame in my suitcase. The last picture I took with my father was inside this frame starring me down. The smiles on our faces and the laughter in our hearts were evident. The memory was almost tangible, I can nearly feel the sand on my feet and the warm sun on my skin.

Nothing has really changed with my mother though. We haven't been in charming for 3 hours and she's already out at the bar right now. Sometimes I give her the benefit of the doubt because I know that's how she copes with her pain. The pain of knowing my dad left because my mom lead a lifestyle that my dad couldn't take anymore. She wanted to go out and have fun where my dad wanted to be responsible and take care of his family.

I decided to change from my black dreadful clothes into some jeans and a tank top. I stood in front of the mirror and sighed as I threw my black hair up into a messy bun. I washed the makeup from my face and grabbed a towel to dry off. I walked down stairs and slipped my Carolinas on, laced them up, and walked out of the house.

I decided I might as well walk around and see what's changed or meet new people. So I walked down town to check things out. As I walked up main street I passed the bar my mom was busy getting shit faced in. I chuckled a bit wondering why I brought myself back into this mess. But I guess it was inevitable right? I was to busy starring into the bar as I walked by and tripped. I fell scrapping my hands and ripped the knees of my jeans.

"You know darlin, if you watched where you were walking you might not fall on your ass." The low rasp of his voice rang through my ears as they burned with embarrassment.

"Maybe if you paid more attention, darling, i wouldn't have fallen because you would have caught me." I made the attitude clear so he knew i wasn't up for his smart ads remarks. As I raised my head and looked up at him I nearly ate my words. The blonde haired, blue eyed man stared at me with a smile on his face as he helped me up. The scruffy facial hair made him even more attractive.

"What's your name?"

"Depends, who's asking?" I smiled and bit the inside of my cheek.

"My names jackson, Jax Teller," he looked at me waiting for me to reply with my name.

"Well Jax thank you for watching me fall on my face and humiliate myself," I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked away. I heard him chuckle and looked back to see him shake his head.

I heard the rev of a motorcycle and turned my head once more. I saw Mr. Teller slowing down beside me.

"Care to go for a ride?" He yelled over the engine.

"I don't ride Harleys with strangers Teller," I yelled back.

"I'm a stranger?" he laughed at me. "I'm the one who doesn't know your name darling."

I smiled at him and felt my heart race a little. I walked up to his bike and climbed on the back. He took his helmet off and handed it to me. I put the helmet on my head and thanked god for the back rest as he started to speed off with a jerk of the bike. I yelped and quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"I hope you're not a killer Teller, I'm not looking to die today."

"No worries ma'am just hold on," I could feel the laughter roaring from his core.

He seemed like a harmless man who was just willing to have fun. If only I knew then what I knew now I might have ran off and never showed my face in charming again.


	3. Two

I climbed off the back of his bike and looked around. I saw an automotive shop that said Teller-Morrow.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly and by the time I got the words out of my mouth a tall man came stumbling out of a building. He had long hair, longer than jacksons, and he had quite the beard growing.

"Opie what are you doing man?" Jax looked humored as of Opie doesn't usual get this intoxicated.

"Well Jax I came to give you a warning," he paused and looked at me. "Your ex ol' lady is inside"

Jax looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I could see the annoyance on his face.

"If this isn't a good time I can find my way home." I chimed in and Jax rolled his eyes.

"Why the fuck is Tara here?" Jax nearly growled.

"Something to do with her wanting to see Thomas," Opie kicked a couple rocks around and looked up at Jax.

Jax looked at me and looked down as well. I shifted my stance as the tension moved in the air as Tara came outside to greet Jax.

"Well darling there's a lot you don't know, but you're about to hear this shit storm." Jax gave me a cheap smile placed his hand on my lower back as he stepped out in front of me.

"So is this how its gonna be Jackson? Your mother is going to take care of the boys while you go out to murder people and pick up random women?" The hostility spewed in her voice as she yelled at him. Opie raised his eyebrows and quickly decided to walk inside. I on the other hand was stupid and decided to stay standing there.

"You walked out Tara I didn't. You knew what Samcro was about long before you fucking married me. So you wanna come at me with this bullshit your out of your fucking mind. When you left, what I do in my free time? Quit being a bitch." Jax served the attitude right back to her. She looked me up and down and stepped closer to me.

"Who might you be sweetheart?" the sarcasm in her voice was sickening.

"Depends, who's asking sweetheart?" The taste in my mouth was bitter as I now felt rage. His ex wife or wife, whatever she may be to him has no god damn right coming after me. I felt my ears burning as the adrenaline ran through me.

"Tara's asking." she changed her stance and placed her hand on her hip.

"Well Tara its been nice chatting but I'm going inside," I smiled at her and walked inside. I didn't even look back to see Jackson's face. He brought me here for what reason I don't know. But I don't give a fuck who this Tara bitch thinks she is, but she's not going to walk all over me.

I opened the doors to what I'm assuming is the clubhouse and walked inside. As soon as I walked in heads turned and they all looked at me. Fortunately I'm used to things like that happening today considering i haven't been in charming for 10 years. I walked past Opie and took a seat at their bar. I got the guy behind the bar to give me a shot of Jack Daniels. The burn was a familiar feeling I hadn't longed for in a year. But no one in the last year has pissed me off enough I want to drink. I guess around here that's how it goes though as I looked around I noticed all the men had drinks.

I also noticed all of them had leather vests on. On each vest there was the same patch on the back. On the front there were different patches on the right side reading what I could only assume was their rank in the club. On the left all the patched read redwood original or prospect. The prospects didn't have their patches on the back yet.

I heard the clubhouse doors open and Jax walked inside. His lip busted open and he didn't look happy. He took his sweatshirt off and threw it. Underneath was a flannel, a red flannel. He grabbed one of those vests off a hook and slipped it on. His patch was the president patch.

For a moment as he was greeted by his peers I almost thought he forgot I was here. But then the Irishman spoke up.

"Jacky boy, who's the fine lady at the bar laddy?" Jax looked up and I saw the anger leave his eyes.

"Her name is Melody," the sound of my name rolling off his tongue sent shivers down my spine and put butterflies in my stomach. He winked at me as he walked up and reached over the bar to grab the same bottle of Jack Daniels I just had a shot from.

I was fearless in that moment because as long as Jax was around I felt safe. But I didn't know how dangerous he was.

A/n

Feel free to comment on this story and share this story. Any feedback is much appreciated.


	4. Three

The night I spent hanging out with Jackson at the club house was my first good memory since being back. I didn't like to think about the past or the bad things that happened to me and I still dont. This town was nothing but a bad memory to me but maybe I can change that.

The only bad part is I can't get him out of my mind. He's over bearing my train of thought. Its been two days since I've seen him and Every time i go out walking I look for him. I even listen hoping to hear the roar of his Harley. I haven't been that lucky and its shitty.

As I finally gained the courage to roll out of bed I heard a loud crash down stairs. I couldn't imagine what my mother had stirred up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and went to the bathroom. After I finished taking that relieving first thing in the morning piss I made my way down stairs. As soon as i saw the living room my blood roared through my veins. I grabbed the wooden bat I kept by the coat rack since I was a kid in case an intruder came.

I walked through the living room to the dining room and into the kitchen. The back door was open and I looked outside to see my mom fighting with a man. I could see the bruise on her cheek already forming from where he hit her.

So much for forgetting those bad memories. I took a deep breath and walked out the back door.

"Charlie I didn't cheat on you. You know I'm not like that!" She yelled to the man who raised his hand to my mother for the last time in front of me.

"Melody don-" I cut my moms cry for mercy off with a swing of the bat to Charlie's hand. I pulled back and swung the bat again cracking his ribs. The strength flowing through me was pure rage. I hated this man with every fiber of my being. I swung again cracking his cheek bone. I swung again and aimed for the other hand and at about that time a man wrapped their arms around me and pulled me back. I started screaming and kicking my legs.

"LET ME GO HE DESERVES IT!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Not today darling," and there he was. The sound of his voice made my body limp as the rage left. Instead of the vile hate making me angry I started to cry like a scared child.

"Jax let me go," I begged him.

"I'm not sure if I can do that sweetheart," he said in a low voice as I wiggled in his arms. I hate being restrained, it made me panic. I let out a wail as my chest grew heavy and my throat got tight with sobs. I felt Jax release his hold and I fell to my knees. Jax and a guy he introduced me to that they call Juice helped Charlie up. By that time the cops showed up and my mom was giving a statement.

By the time that mess was over i was surprised I wasn't leaving the scene in cuffs. Charlie on the other hand was not as lucky. My mom sat the dining room table with Jax and Jucie. I walked inside and looked at her. It was almost like flipping a switch for my anger.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I felt no compassion for a woman who could stay with a man who pound on her and her child. He was a vile person who did vile things. I wouldn't wish my past off on my worst enemy.

"I'm sorry Mel, I was gonna tell you he was still here but I didn't get the chance." Her voice was low and pitiful.

"Don't you fucking apologize to me. You know I didn't think you'd still wanna fuck a man who tried to fuck your 10 year old daughter." My words were spat with venom and my mom was the prey. But then I looked around and realized Jax was still sitting at the table. He looked up at me shock overwhelmed his features. I nearly heard Juicys jaw hit the table.

"Melody I can't cha-" I cut her off quickly.

"Fuck you mom. You swept it under the rug and made it seem like it was okay. And now everyone in the room knows my pitiful fucking story." I walked away leaving my mother in tears as I headed for the front door. I walked out slamming it. I was still in my sweatpants and tank top, no shoes either. But I didn't give a fuck I just wanted to get the hell away from that house and that woman.

I heard the Harley start and I didn't hesitate I kept walking. Once again he pulled his bike up slowing teetering it as I walked. I didn't even hear what he said but I started running. I ran until my lungs were on fire and I was sitting at a park.

Because running from my problems is what I'm good at.


	5. Four

(Trigger warning)

As I approached the park it was dead. No other active human bodies just dead silence. I walked to the playground and climbed when I reached the highest point I sat down. I pulled my knees to my chest and let the built up sobs leave my body. This is why I was afraid to come back to Charming.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply as the flicker of what Charlie did danced across my eyelids. I could almost feel his sweaty hands run up my thighs. His swaying voice that he tried to use to comfort me as his hands danced in a territory they didn't belong in. Then I could almost feel his hard hand slapping me across my face until I fell unconscious. I remember how dirty I felt when I woke up. The violation that no one understood. I didn't feel like a woman anymore.

My mind racked up thoughts that I hope to god no other girl ends up feeling. I know Jax ended up following me to the park. The worst part is I don't want to look him in the pace and see the pity and sorrow that fills his eyes for me. Him and Juice are gonna look at me as if I'm just a victim of a child molester. Jax isn't going to see a girl named Melody, he's going to see a victim. I didn't want him to know the darkness of my past. I wanted to come back and pretend it never happened that it was all just a dream. I can't do that now, and the worst part is I know Jackson is going to ask me questions about it.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and even though I didnt recognize the number I knew who it was. I declined the call and hung my head as more sobs roared through me.

I looked up long enough to see the blonde haired, blue eyed man sitting on his Harley in the street. I just wanted to give up in this moment. I wanted life to leave my body. Its a selfish thing to want but this specific memory was the kind that could hurt even the cruelest soul. I could no longer let out sobs, just silent tears that streaked my pale olive cheeks.

"Hey," he nearly whispered as he sat next to me. Part of me wonders why Jax is so persistent on making sure I'm okay. The other part of me just wishes he would go away and leave me the fuck alone to deal with this on my own.

When I went to say hi my voice cracked and the little hi was silent. I looked at him and tried to smile bit it contorted my face into that ugly crying face girls have.

"Shit," he mumbled to himself as he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me into his lap and I hurried my face into the crook of his neck. I let the silent sobs and tears take over me. He rubbed my back and held me as if I was going to float away if he let go. I wrapped one arm around him under his arm and the other around his neck.

I could feel his tension, I knew he was thinking about killing Charlie. I knew he was angry with my mother. Probably annoyed with the comment I made too.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly.

"Someday Jax," I whispered.

He slid his finger under my chin and lifted my head. I automatically looked away. I didn't wanna look him in the eyes. I don't want him to really know how broken and damaged I am.

"Look at me Mel," he said with a gentle voice. A voice that almost cracked.

I looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. One escaped and danced down his cheek. Suddenly it was like my pain didn't matter. This man has been brought to tears by something that has nothing to do with him and I don't understand why. I wiped the tear from his cheek and he leaned into my hand a little bit. I leaned my face to him and kissed his lips. He stalled for a moment then cupped my cheek with his big hand and kissed my back.

He broke away first and looked down, "As long as I'm around that's never going to happen to you again. I don't know what its like but I know someone who does if you ever need to talk about it and don't wanna talk to me."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"I'm gonna kill him Mel," his tone got dark and serious.

I didn't believe him when he said that. In my mind a man with a gentle touch like Jackson's could never bring harm to a man.


	6. Five

Jax took me home after my mental break down at the park. I went straight to my room and laid in bed and this is where I've been for 3 days. I get up to take a piss and grab a smoke, then I lay back down. I haven't smoked a cigarette in solid year but the other day I said fuck it and bought a pack. It calms my nerves quicker than anything else.

As I laid in my bed starring at my ceiling I wondered what could go wrong next. Although anything at this point won't be much of a surprise. My life has been one huge trainwreck. I just wanna numb the pain you know? I'm so tired of being told that it gets better. Because for the last 10 years of my pathetic fucking life it hasn't gotten better or easier.

No one really gets that I guess. Everyone just expects me to be okay because I've always been fake. I smile and I get up everyday, put on the same face and walk out the door. I pretend I'm okay so then I don't have to tell the same story over and over again. Its not something I wanna relive. But its not something that people should think is okay after a while. Nobody knows what its like. Either that or no one cares.

Right as my thoughts start to take the most negative turn there is a knock at my bedroom door.

"What?" I reply.

The door opens slowly and its Ope. I sigh and pull the blanket over my head.

"Hey Jax she's alive ," he chuckled to the blonde devil behind him.

Ope walked in and Jax followed. Jax approached my bed and sat beside me. I gripped the blanket tightly knowing what was coming next. He nicely tugged at the blanket and when it didn't budge he jerked it away.

"Fuckkkkk off Jackson," I mumbled as I rolled over.

"Get up." He said sternly.

"No." I mumbled once again.

"You smell like death and you haven't eaten in 3 days. You're getting out of this fucking bed," he stood behind me and I felt his arms slip under me. I let out a squeal when he picked me up. I wiggled and he shook his head throwing me over his shoulder.

"Looks like were doing this the hard way. Ope start the shower." I could feel Jackson's smirk as I dangled over his shoulder. Face to face with his ass I got this bright idea and slipped my hand between his legs and pinched the inside of his upper thigh. His automatic reflex was not what I was hoping for. I was hoping hed put me down instead he smacked my ass.

"Ow! Fucking asshole." I yelled at him and he put me down.

"Get naked," he smirked as Ope left the bathroom.

"Get out," I smiled half ass at him and he bit the inside of his cheek.

He scooped me up and put me in the shower with my shorts and tank top still on. I could hear him laughing as he pulled the curtain shut. So I took my dirty, now soaked clothes off and threw them out of the shower. The tank top hit him because I heard the slap on the leather cut he wore.

Next thing I knew he whipped the shower curtain open and I screamed. He threw baby powder on me with a shit eating grin on his face. The worst part is I couldn't even be mad anymore.

"Why do you care?" When i realized I said that out loud my heart sank as I waited for his reply.

"I don't know why I care Mel, I just do."

I paused for a minute and looked down at my feet.

"Oh okay," I said quietly.

"I'm just curious though darling, how old are you 24?" I literally laughed out loud when he asked that. He thinks I'm 24 that's fucking cute.

"Jackson I'm a kid. I'm 20 years old." I replied to his question with a bit of sarcasm.

"Holy shit," he mumbled.

"Yeah so if you're gonna bail on me, leave now." My temperament grew short as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me then stepped out of the shower. Jax actually looked kinda hurt by my statement and that made me feel bad. He reached out and grabbed my arm which made me flinch. I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. But his face dropped and his grip was weaker.

"But I hope you stay," I whispered to him and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me deeper than he did 3 days ago.

"I planned on it," he said quietly pressing his lips to mine once again. When I pulled back and looked into his eyes they were soft and sad. Tara scorned Jax's heart with whatever she did. I could see it written on his face. The curiosity in me was dying to know what she did to hurt such a good soul.

I slipped my black leggings on and a Harley-davidson tank top my dad got me a couple years ago. I slipped on my navy blue zip up hoodie and some sandals.

Just as I opened my bedroom door to go down stairs I heard the gunshots outside. I froze As I heard the glass windows of my mothers house breaking. Panic took over me and I screamed piercing Opies ears as he dropped to the ground beside me and tugged me down with him.

He covered my mouth and silenced my screams in time for the gunshots to stop. You could heart the tires squeal outside as the car peeled away. Opie wrapped me up in a hug and held me.

"Are you okay?" He asked desperate for a yes.

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him not wanting to let go. My whole body trembled as Ope stood up with me clinging to him. Jax came running upstairs.

"Is she okay?" He said breathlessly as i felt his hands check over my body.

"Yeah just scared shitless," Ope replied holding me like a child. In that moment I felt so small and vulnerable that I didn't care if I looked like a child. Jax put his hands on my waist and tried to get me to let go but it wasn't happening. I held on to Opie with all I had racking my brain of who could have done this, then it dawned on me.

"It was Charlie's men," I said quietly.

"Charlies men?" Ope questioned.

"He associates with a motorcycle club called The Mayans." I said a bit louder.

"You gotta be shitting me. This mother fucker is defiantly dead." Jax yelled punching the wall in a Fit of rage.

In that moment I really did want Jax to kill charlie.


	7. Six

Jax and Opie brought me to the clubhouse and told me I would be safer here. I didn't disagree one bit. An older woman walked in with heels, jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket on. Her hair was dark and had blonde streaks through it. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me sitting at the bar. She put her hand on her hip As she approached me.

"Are you more collateral damage?" Her attitude was very stern and rude.

"Do i have a bullet in my head?" She raised her eyebrows at me and I smirked. "Then I'm not collateral damage." I said with a smile.

Jax came out of the meeting room with the other club members. He quickly walked over when he noticed this woman was interogating me like a cop.

"Melody this is Gemma," he paused and looked at her. "She's my mother." I raised my eyebrows and looked her up and down.

"That makes sense," I said with a chuckle.

"How is that funny?" She asked scoffing a bit.

"He's got your cocky attitude."

"Hey now, I do not." Jax said defending himself.

"Face it sweetheart, you're more like me than you think." she said nudging Jackson.

"She's here because shit went down at her house. Long story short she beat the shit out of her moms ol'man with a baseball bat and got him arrested now the Mayans are out to kill her." Jax said and it kinda shrugged as his mom rolled her eyes.

"Can you cook?" Gemma asked me.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good come with me You're gonna help make dinner for these hooligans tonight." Gemma smiled at me and I gladly got up to follow her. I was still unsure of Jackson's mom but ill still respect her because she is his mother.

As Gemma and I set the table the boys started to arrive. First to arrive was Tig and then Happy. Tig eye fucked me from across the table and it made me want to vomit. Juice and Bobby were the next to arrive, both greeted Gemma and I with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then Chibs arrived bringing along a store bought apple pie. Opie came strolling in not looking so happy. He walked up to greet Gemma then grabbed a hold of my elbow tugging me into the kitchen. He nodded to Gemma for her to follow.

"Jax is gonna be late," Ope said in a low voice.

"What the fuck for?" Gemma barked.

I stayed silent and Gemma crossed her arms. Opie bit the inside of his cheek then smoothed out his beard. You could see him racking up the right choice of words not wanting to set Gemma off. But by his stance I could tell it wouldn't matter what he said.

"He got a lead on the Mayans Charlie was associated with and he took the chance while he had it." Opie took a step back as if he was waiting for Gemma to swing at him.

Instead of punching Opie she turned to me and wrapped her hand around my throat pinning me against the wall. She looked at me anger filling her eyes.

"If my son goes to jail taking care of your family business you'll be that collateral damage we were talking about earlier." her grip tightened on my throat and I tried to nod. The sadistic part of it all I wasn't scared. I was humored at the fact she thought she could intimidate me.

The door to Gemma's house opened and Jax came through. Blood spattered his face and his shirt. He made eye contact with me as Gemma slowly released my throat and made his way back to the bathroom.

"Fuck you," I whispered into Gemmas ear as I pushed past her and made my way back to the bathroom.

The door was closed and I swung it open to Jax standing over the sink washing the blood off his body. He looked completely unphased and that put fear into me. I slowly stepped forward far enough I could see his face. His face emotionless and no longer bloody. He was untouched not a single scratch on him and it was amazing.

"Are you going to gawk at me all night?" he said turning on his Teller charm.

"I like to call it gazing," I said smiling a bit.

"I like to call it creepy." He chuckled smoothing out his beard as he slipped on a purple SAMCRO t-shirt.

"I like to call it romantic." I said with a smirk.

He tisked me and placed a kiss on my forehead. As I looked down I remembered the point of me following him into the bathroom. The bloody cut hung on the back of the bathroom door.

"Who did you kill?" I asked quietly.

"Charlies connection. He has nothing for when he get out now." I was kind of surprised he didn't try to lie.

"Well that's blunt." I said with a smart ass tone.

"Well there is no use in lying because you're not a stupid girl. There's only two ways to go about this I either tell you nothing or I tell you everything. You've already been dragged into my shitty lifestyle so you might as well take the truth for what it is." he shrugged and left the bathroom.

I stayed back for a moment trying to process what I was getting myself into. My brain went into override and my appetite was gone. I grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with soap and water. I rung it out and wiped down Jacksons cut. I gathered his bloody clothes spot treating them with resolve and the tougher ones with dawn dishsoap and I took the load to the washer.

I sat at the table and everyone looked at me. I kept my eyes low and gathered a small plate. I picked at it for a moment and then started to eat.

"You okay?" Gemma asked quietly.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks." I replied with a fake smile.

I wasn't fine I had no idea what the fuck I was doing or getting myself into.


	8. Seven

By the time i'd fallen asleep the sun started rising. I knew I didn't sleep long when I heard Jax's prepaid cellphone buzzing and ringing on the bedside table. He turned onto his side reaching over me to grab his phone. His bicept was centimeters from my face. So in my wake and sleep deprivation I bit his arm gently.

"Hey now," the rasp and depth of his morning voice put a smile on my face.

He gave in and just took his phone flipping through the missed calls and texts. His brow furrowed as he looked at his phone. I rubbed my eyes then rolled over putting my head on his chest. He drapped an arm around me and looked at me with the same furrowed brow on his face.

"Mm what's wrong?" I mumbled as I looked up at him.

Jax's POV:

As I looked down into her piercing hazel eyes that were dreadfully tired I debated on lying to her. I got a text from Tara in the middle of the night asking me to meet up with her. She had something to tell me about the baby. It was something I didn't know how to bring up to a girl I've only known for 2 weeks or so. Taras only 10 weeks along so I can't imagine what she has to tell me.

But as I looked at melody with her tan skin, freckles danced across her face. Her head on my chest and her black hair going everywhere, I didn't have it in me to make her move. I slid my finger beneath her chin lifting her head and kissed her lips. Her kisses were always soft and sweet.

"We need to have a serious conversation," I said quietly to her as I kissed her nose.

She looked nervous automatically and pulled her head away from my chest. I didn't want her to move and I frowned a bit. But I sat up a bit more and looked at her. I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"What's going on?" She said softly as her pupils dialated.

"There's something about Tara I didn't tell you." I said looking down a bit.

"So?" She was eager to hear my reply even though I feel like she had an idea of what I was going to say. Most women tend to have that luxury that's why there isn't any use in lying.

"She's 10 weeks pregnant with my kid and that's why she was calling me because somethings going on." I looked her in the eyes waiting to see rage fill them but it didn't.

"So get dressed and lets go to the hospital."

I just looked at her baffled. Most women would get upset with me or yell at me and she didn't. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead resting her hands on my cheeks brushing her soft thumbs over my beard.

She made my heart race and i haven't felt that in a long time. I could tell I was gaining feelings for her and it scared me.


	9. Eight

When Jax told me Tara was pregnant my heart dropped. I didn't know what to think or feel. So I just sat there and looked at him. I could tell he was torn as to whether he should tell me or not but he did. He told me anyways no matter how badly he didn't want to and I could accept that.

As he got up to get dressed I sat on the bed for a moment. He stopped and looked over at me with just his boxers on.

"What's wrong?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"I don't have any clean clothes here," I said looking at him as I got off the bed. I walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer pulling out a pair of gray sweatpants. He smiled a little bit and I turned around slipping out of the pants I currently had on. I heard him sigh and I could feel his eyes trailing up and down my body.

My body is something I have never been too confident about. My legs and butt were always thicker than my arms and stomach. Many guys found this attractive but i didn't. I could wear a medium shirt but had to get xl pants.

I felt him grab my hips as I slipped his sweatpants on. He pulled me against his body and kissed my neck. I bit my lip and he bit my neck gently. His hands gripped my shirt and he tugged it off over my head. Cold chills shot through me as the air hit my torso.

"Here put this on," He said in a low lust filled voice as he handed me a white tank top. I slipped that on as well. He turned me around and kissed me. His lips were eager to travel and taste more. I kissed down his chin to his neck. I could feel his heart pounding and his breath intake sharpen. As I kissed his neck I slipped my hand into his boxers.

He let out a soft, low moan as I wrapped my hand around him. I stroked him slowly and teasingly.

I pulled my hand out and pushed him back onto the edge of the bed. He sat down and looked at me biting his lip as I got down onto my knees in front of him.

I tugged his boxers down as he sprung free from the minimal hold the boxers had on him. I placed my hands on his thighs and looked up at him licking the shaft of his erection. He inhaled sharply closing his eyes for a moment biting down on his lip again. I wrapped my lips around the tip of him and sucked him gently into my mouth as I stroked his thighs with my hands. He moaned and thrusted his hips gagging me. He pulled my hair back with his hands as I blowed him.

Bobbing my head quickly, hollowing my cheeks around him he was nearing his climax. I could feel him squirming and growing tense as I swirled my tongue on his tip. He thrusted his hips and let out a loud moan as he came. Filling my throat as I swallowed. He was breathless and drops of sweat covered his forehead.

Looking up at him as I sat back on my knees and wiped the corners of my mouth he raised his eyebrows.

"Holy shit," he said breathlessly as he laid back on the bed. He was still twitching a bit as I got up and placed a kiss on his lower stomach. I went to his dresser and threw him new boxers. Grabbed him some jeans and tossed those with a pair of socks he put on. I opened another drawer and pulled out a v-neck white t-shirt. I went to toss it to him and jumped when I noticed he was standing right beside me. A shit eating grin covered his face as I handed him his blue flannel. He bent down and held the nape of my neck as he kissed me deeply. Sending a shock through my system as his kiss deepened I kissed him back.

I broke away and looked at him, "come on handsome we need to get going." I turned and walked out of his room and was greeted by a laughing Opie Winston.

"Shit," I mumbled to myself already knowing what he was laughing about.

"Jesus Mel that good at giving the ol'head?" Opie managed to get out through his spurts of laughter.

I walked over and kissed his cheek knowing I didn't brush my teeth. Then I whispered in his ear, "Why don't you ask Jax?"

Opie cringed away and wiped his cheek off as Jax busted out laughing at Opie. I headed over to the door and Jax followed shaking his head and laughing.

"That was cruel babe," he mumbled into my ear holding my hips as he walked behind me.

"You thought it was funny," I said smirking at him.

"I can't argue with that."

He swung his leg over his bike and handed me his helmet. I slipped it on then climbed onto the back of his bike. He started it revving the engine then taking off.

Seeing him smile was like watching a kid in a puppy store. It was a heart warming feeling that I could replay over and over.


	10. Nine

Jax called Tara as we were making our way to Gemma's. I answered and she asked if Jax could come to the hospital. I told him where to go at the next stop light and he nodded.

As we arrived at St. Thomas hospital Gemma greeted us outside. She was standing outside smoking a cigarette. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows noticing that I had Jackson's clothes on then turned to Jax.

"She's in room 215 sweetie, melody should stay out here with me for a few." Gemma suggested to Jax.

"No she can come inside with me," Jax took my hand and pulled me inside with him.

"Oh okay," I said lowly as he tugged me through the doors.

"I don't really wanna come outside to see her choking you like she did at dinner the other night." Jax looked out of the corner of his eye as he walked down the hallway.

We reached room 215 and went inside. Tara looked a hot mess and mascara stained her cheeks. Jax walked over to her as she looked up and saw me. Disgust automatically washed over her features.

"Why did you bring that thing with you?" Tara said turning her nose up.

"First off I'm not a-" Jax cut me off.

"Because I can, now can you tell me what's going on?" He asked remaining calm.

"Sure, as soon as she leaves the room." Tara said nodding towards me. I rolled my eyes and just as I was about to leave the room Jax spoke up.

"Whatever you have to tell me, you can say it in front of her." He said in a low booming voice.

The nurse came into the room and brought a baby Doppler with her.

"Were going to try to find a heartbeat with this," the nurse sat down and turned the doppler on. She moved it across tara's stomach and nothing was heard. The nurse sighed and put jelly on her stomach. As she moved the ultra sound wand around she tried to find a heartbeat as well. Nothing came up again and Tara started crying again.

"I'm sorry Ms. Teller but you've lost the baby." The nurse was very softspoken about it.

"No. No. NO." Tara started screaming and Jax just sat there. His face looked emotionless at first and I froze. I saw the tears well up in his eyes and I started to move forward. Just before I got to him he got up and walked out of the room. The door slammed behind him. I placed my hand on tara's and she looked at me.

"You don't deserve this," I whispered to her.

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall searching for him. I could see he wasn't in the waiting room ahead. I looked to my left and saw him in the hospitals little chapel room. I walked in, for the door was already open. I was quiet and I could hear his sobs. A lump in my throat formed as I approached him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he moved away.

"Please don't," he begged through his sobs.

"No," I said quietly sitting beside him and wrapping my arms around him. As soon as I did he was like a child he wrapped his arms around my waist and slid off the bench resting his head on my chest. With every sob my heart shattered. This man that's helped me for the last 2 weeks of my life. Who seemed so strong, just fell to pieces and I don't know how to handle that.

"Please don't ever leave," I heard him mumble as he sniffled.

"I won't baby, I won't." I whispered back to him. I kissed his forehead and picked him up off the floor.

And there I was picking up the pieces of the wreckage she left behind.


	11. Ten

I hadn't heard from Jax since we left the hospital 4 days ago. I went to the club house yesterday and they haven't seen him either. The only place I hadn't gone was his house. I didn't want to over step a boundary but after finding out the boys haven't seen him I didn't care. I slipped on my jeans and one of t-shirts I was still in possession of. I decided to put sneakers on and go for a walk. A walk to find out where he disappeared too.

It didn't take me long to approach his house that apparently was around the corner from mine. Juice had given me the address when I stopped by yesterday. I walked up to the door and went to knock but stopped. I wasn't going to give him the chance to leave or avoid this conversation.

I twisted the door knob and it was unlocked. I opened the door slowly and walked inside. I closed the door quietly behind me. I looked around the kitchen and living room. He wasn't in site so I traveled down the hallway. I could see he wasn't in his bathroom or the bedroom. I looked back and realised I passed a closed door.

I slowly opened the door to see him sitting there against Thomas's old crib. He almost looked lifeless as the dark circles under his eyes were very prominent. His skin looked paler then usual. He knew I was there but starred off blankly as he took the last drag on his cigarette and put it out.

I sat in front of him and moved the ashtray. He looked away from me as his face contorted because he started to cry. His crystal blue eyes lost their shine. They were dull and blood shot. His blonde hair was greasy and a mess. It was clear he hasn't showered in a few days.

"Come on baby," I whispered to him as I helped him up. He was weak which meant he hadn't ate in days either.

I pulled out my phone and texted Chibs. I told him to come get us. I sat Jax on the couch and told him not to move. He didnt answer me, he just sat there and let the tears flow. As I walked back to his room I could feel the tears building in my own eyes. I hated to see Jackson like this.

I quickly grabbed his clean clothes and some body wash. I made sure I grabbed his cigarettes and lighter. Chibs had already showed up and got Jax into the truck. So I ran out and hopped in the passenger side.

"My house Chibs," I said it as if it were a demand. I was not going to sit there and watch Jax destroy himself over this as if its his fault. Chibs helped Jax up to my room as I followed with his things.

"Keep him alive," chibs said grabbing my shoulders. Chibs triggered something in me and I broke.

"He's not a-allowed to die, h-he's not allowed to leave me if I c-can't leave him!" I exclaimed choking it out through my sobs.

"I know sweetheart, you're all he's got right now." Chibs held me tightly then pulled back to wipe my tears. After he wiped my tears he exited and I was left with the mess of a man Tara left behind.

I walked into my bathroom and started a bath. The water was quite warm and I went out to get Jax. He started stripping his clothes off but he was wobbling. I wiped my eyes once more and sniffled as i helped him. I slid his jeans off his ankles one at a time and looked up at him. He was looking down at me and I could see he was broken. He was so broken by everything that's happened that his will to fight diminished.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he wiped his eyes while I tugged down his boxers. I got those off and helped him into the bathtub. He sat down slowly and took a sharp breathe as he let his back touch the cold porcelain of my tub.

"I'd do the same for a white man," I said with a hint of sarcasm and he cracked a smile. The smile warmed my heart because it's a smile I never thought I would get to see again.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was smaller than before.

"Because I never thought I would get to see that beautiful smile again." I said starting to laugh while I was crying.

"I'm not leaving babe, remember that." He cupped my face and kissed me.

"You need to eat." I whispered to him.

"I'm not hungry," he whispered back.

"I don't care," I smiled pulling Ritz crackers out from the bag I brought into the bathroom.

"Start with these," I handed them to him and he sighed.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, eat."

He put a cracker on his mouth and chewed it. I gave him a bottle of water and he looked up at me. In that moment he looked like a lost child that was scared. For once Jax didn't know his next move.

Jax never did dance with fear very well.


	12. Eleven

Things finally calmed down with Tara and Jax was just starting to get back to hisself. There were still moments of weakness and he didn't let his pride get in the way of it. He displayed his emotions to me in a way I never thought he would. But then things took a turn and he has started growing distant. I don't understand why men will show you their soft side then run or grow distant. It never made sense to me and never will.

But as I sit here at the bar in the clubhouse I'm pondering my mind for an explanation. I stopped in to surprise Jackson figuring maybe he would brighten up.

I could hear the sound of men laughing and stumbling as I looked up to the clock. 12:30 am and they are just coming back, they're defiantly loaded with a few beers and bottles of whiskey in them. I looked over to see a bunch of crow eaters pouring in with the boys and my heart dropped. My eyes locked on Jackson and the blonde girl I've heard about.

In my drunken mess after I cleaned Jax up and got him to bed I went to his mothers and polished off a bottle of Captian Morgan with her. She explained how this blonde girl who was a porn star continues to come into Jackson's life and metal in it. She was one of the reasons that Tara left. And for that moment I sympathized with Tara as I watched him stumble in with her on his arm.

He was flashing the smile that made my heart melt but in this moment it continued to add fuel to the fire. Finally Jax looked over to see me sitting at the bar and he froze. I nodded and smiled raising the bottle of Jack Daniels I had as a cheers to his slutty prize. He slowly approached me after he asked her to stay where she was.

"What're you doing here?" He asked getting rather quiet.

"Not shit apparently." I said raising my eyebrows.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here." He said sounding defensive.

"What the fuck does it matter?! Obviously it doesn't matter either way because you're having a shit load of fun with your skank." I slammed the bottle onto the bar and got up.

"Melody don't be like-" I cut him off quickly.

"Like what? Upset, mad, hurt? Go fuck yourself I hope the std your about to get is worth it." I pushed past him and walked out.

As soon as the fresh air hit my face the tears welled in my eyes. How could he? The worst part about it, is I'm so naive to put my trust into someone who doesn't deserve it. There isn't a relationship established but it still hurts and that is what makes it so shitty. As I sit here on the gravel in the parking lot with tears running and mascara staining my cheeks I question if he really wants me.

But I didn't realize that it was the beginning of a hurricane.


	13. Twelve

Jax's POV:

I woke up and looked beside me to notice the blonde laying in my bed. My heart sank as I recalled how that played out before I got blackout drunk and slept with her. The look on Mel's face was a lot to take in. This entire time she's thought I'm some nice guy when I'm really a piece of shit. She doesn't know how many women I've been with over the years. Then again I don't think she cares. She lives in the moment more than anyone else I know.

But to see the light leave her eyes for the first time since I've known her is appalling. Knowing I'm the reason why makes me completely disgusted with myself. The girl is young and doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to live the life style I live and doesn't deserve the heartbreak that I put her through.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and started putting my boxers on. As I got up I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and see who it was to find her standing behind that door. I felt my stomach turn seeing the mascara that stained her cheeks. She looked up at me with her sad, sleepless eyes and drew back her fist. Before I could react she punched me in the face.

All I could do was stand there and look at her. Part of me wanted to hold her and let her beat me and tell me how much of a piece of shit I am. The other part of me wanted to sit her down and lecture her on how I'm not good for her and what kind of person I really am. But I just stood there, I could here the girl in my bed starting to wake but I chose to ignore it.

"Next time, don't try to save me," her words came out with vile and venom lacing them.

"I'm sorry," are the only words I could muster up and I knew they meant nothing to her.

She spat at the ground before my feet and turned on her heel and walked away. I wasn't mad at her but it hurt and that's something that I didn't want to feel. I've known her a month and she's able to make my world crash. I looked over my shoulder at the girl on the edge of my bed and I was even more disgusted with myself. But she got the hint and was getting ready to leave.

"Good morning," she spoke up.

"If that's what you wanna call it," I spoke in a harsh tone as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Thanks Jax, I'll see ya later." She said softly as she kissed my cheek and grabbed her purse.

"You won't." I muttered.

The blonde just looked at me and pouted as she turned to leave she knew better than to say anything else. As she shut the door behind her I was running my fingers through my hair. After the door shut my fist slammed into my dresser nearly creating a hole.

I got up knowing I needed a shower and went into my bathroom. I turned the hot water on stripping my boxers off and climbed in. The steam on my face felt nice as the hot water hit my body. I tipped my head back soaking my hair.

When I finished with my shower I turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist. I walked out to my dresser and began searching for clean clothes. My selection was rather limited because I needed to do laundry. Just as I found boxers and slipped them on someone came barreling into my room. I saw that it was my mother as I slipped a white v-neck t-shirt on. I grabbed my last pair of clean jeans and slipped those on as well.

"What the fuck Jackson," she stated rather calmly for the amount of anger that filled her eyes and facial expression.

"I know mom," I raised my eyebrows looking back at her.

"Oh no, you clearly don't know you selfish prick. Melody came to my house at 1am crying her little eyes out over you boy." My mother loved prying into my personal life, she always has and always will. I wanted to be mad at Melody but I couldn't.

"I'm not always the best decision maker isn't that obvious?"

"It sure is Jackson. Because while your out there fucking whatever easy piece of ass comes your way this girl just sits by waiting. You've known her a month Jax and she hasn't ran for the hills. She's head over heels for you and you fuck up by bringing some blonde bimbo back to the clubhouse!" At this time my mother was toe to toe with me and yelling in my face. I felt like a child getting in trouble all over again. I just nodded.

"I hope you're ashamed of yourself," she looked me up and down and shook her head as she walked out of the room.

"Yes ma'am."

I grabbed the keys to my bike and slipped my cut on. I needed wind therapy and freedom right now. It's the only way I knew I'd be able to think straight. The only way I could figure out how to fix the damage I've done.

But I didn't know that there are somethings that you just can't fix.


	14. Thirteen

I was numb after what happened. It's amazing that a single person can break your trust and hurt you so badly that your mind just shuts off all emotions. And you're left with these terrible thoughts but no tears or anything to get the hurt out. You're instead, overwhelmed and in an almost delusional state of mind.

I left the clubhouse with Gemma after tweaking on Jax and I went home. I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling until I could fall asleep. But when I woke from my slumber with the hopes I could feel the heartbreak so I could cry it out and move on I was disappointed. I still couldn't bring myself to cry.

When I came home to the house that had just been shot up by a gang my mom wasn't anywhere in sight. Her belongings weren't here, all I could figure is she got scared and she ran. Because in my family we run from our problems no matter how big or small. So the mere fact that I confronted Jax or even said a word surprised me. That's not something I'm good at or something I even do. The man who saved me and comforted me while I cried. The man whose most vulnerable side showed to me. The man whose pieces I started to pick up. The man whom I started to fall in love with slept with another woman.

The only man I chose to put my trust into since I've been in this stupid, washed up, pathetic town just stomped on my fuckïng heart. I wanted to hate him with every fiber of my being but I couldn't. That is what has bothered me the most. I never understood how women can be so forgiving when a man destroys them over and over but the first time you do something to slightly hurt them they give up.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs to the hall that lead to my room and I didn't flinch. I didn't jump and I sure as hell didnt care to see who it was. But then I heard the familiar voice of a man. I turned my head to see Opie slowly walking into my room.

"Hey Mel," he said as he stopped leaning on my dresser.

"Hi Ope," I mumbled back quietly.

"I heard what happened," he said hanging his head a bit low.

"I imagine you did, I'm gonna guess Jackson told you I'm a psycho?" I phrased the question with sarcasm.

"No he didn't, just that he fucked some blonde bimbo and he fucked up."

"Huh," I sighed wanting the conversation to be over.

"The fucked up part about it Melody, he admitted he loves you. And that's why he fucked up." Opie's voice was quite but serious and that threw me off. I couldn't help but scoff and chuckle at the statement blowing it off.

"No man who loves a woman would do that," The venom once again laced the words that spewed harshly from my lips.

"Well that's where you don't know Jax," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah I guess." I just wanted to end the conversation.

"Maybe you should talk to him," he shrugged.

"Maybe you should get the hell out," I shrugged in reply.

"Just think about it Mel," he stated but he almost sounded desperate.

"Maybe," I sighed and pointed to the door.

Opie took the hint and headed out the door. I get my feelings hurt. I get heart broken and I'm still the one who has to do the talking and try to fix things.

My clustered thoughts needed to escape. I impulsively took Opies suggestion and started to get ready. I called Gemma to find out where Jackson was and decided to head over.

The words Jackson spoke to me are words I'll never forget.


	15. Fourteen

Walking into the clubhouse where Jackson was made me uneasy. The thoughts running through my head of what he could possibly want to say scared me. He was already unpredictable but now he was more impulsive than he was before. I don't think anything he could say to me would justify his actions. If you care about somebody and want to be with somebody you don't mess around with another girl.

I sat in the meeting room at the table. It was the only way this conversation was remotely going to have any privacy due to the boys starting another long night of drinking. My heart stopped for a split second when I saw the white tennis shoes poke in the door. I wouldn't look at him, I looked at the table. I don't know what he's going to say but it's not going to make me any less disappointed.

"Hi darlin," he said softly as he pulled out his chair at the head of the table and sat down.

"Hi." I said in a soft voice as well.

"I know you don't want to hear an apology. It won't mean anything to you because of what I did." He tried to hold my hand but I pulled my hand away.

"You're right, an apology would be an insult at this point." I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. The one thing I wanted to avoid because looking at him would take my anger away. And it did, I wasn't angry it all turned to hurt.

"I know what I did was wrong Mel, I shouldn't have slept with that girl. Me being drunk isn't an excuse either." He paused and he looked up at me and my eyes locked with his. Tears streamed from my eyes and slammed his hand down.

"What?" I said sarcastically.

"I think I love you," he paused and I just starred at him. "I woke up this morning hating myself, I wasn't able to get you out of my head. That's why I sent Opie over to your house."

"Oh," I said lowering my gaze back to the table. I could feel him starring at me. But I couldn't muster up any worlds to say. Because how can he tell me he thinks he loves me after he did that.

"Just oh?" He asked.

"You can't expect me to believe that Jackson. You can't just fuck some random whöre and think I'm going to believe you. That's not a thing." I shrugged and wiped my tears away.

"Okay," was all he could say. I heard him choke on that one little word and I knew what was coming. I looked up and tears ran down his cheeks. Part of me wanted to feel bad but I couldn't. I got angry again.

"Don't you dare," i pointed at him.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Don't you dare sit there and fucking cry. I'm not the one who fucked this up Jackson." I stood up pushing my chair back into place. I started to walk out of the meeting room and he gently grabbed my arm.

"Mel," he whispered my name.

"What?" I whined just wanting to leave.

"You deserve better," he cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead. Those words shot through my heart more than him sleeping with another woman. Because I knew what those three words meant.

"You too," I said throwing on a fake smile and turning on my heel. I walked out of the meeting room and straight to the bar. I grabbed a bottle of Old grand-dad, taking the Top off and tipping it up. I could feel a set of eyes on me and when I looked for them my eyes locked on Juice.

Juice took a seat next to me at the bar and smiled at me letting me know I wasn't alone. But I still didn't want to feel a thing.


	16. Fifteen

By the time I drank enough not to feel my broken heart anymore the bottle of whiskey was nearly gone. I drank Juice under the table and he passed out on the bar stool. And as the night has progressed I've ended up sitting in Opie's lap. I can't remember what started our conversation but it's been all smiles.

Jackson was no where in sight and I was thankful for that. If I saw him right now I would probably turn violent or be a sobbing drunk white girl.

"So what did he say to you?" Opie said smiling with curiosity.

"Can I tell you he had the fücking audacity to tell me he thinks he loves me." I said raising my eyebrows.

"No shit?" Opie said raising his eyebrows.

"Yup I told him to fück off in a round-about way." I shrugged and looked at Opie. I never noticed his dimples until now or how cute they are. I could feel his hand on my side holding me on his lap. I shifted so I was sitting sideways more so I could see his face easier. In reality Opie looked like a giant teddy bear. With his scruffy beard and soft eyes. He didn't look cut out for this lifestyle but then again I've never seen him angry.

"You're adorable when you actually smile," he whispered in my ear his beard tickling me. I couldn't help but to giggle. I looked at him and he looked back. He seemed mesmerized by me and that boosted my ego. He leaned in and I didn't pull away. His lips locked with mine and he kissed me. But I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. After all Jax told me I deserved better.

"Whoa," I whispered pulling away but leaving my forehead on his.

"What?" His voice was now husky and low.

"You're a good kisser," I smirked and locked lips with him again. I could feel his hands snake down to my ass. His large hands squeezed my ass cheeks as he kissed me and bit my lip softly.

"You're shaking," he pointed out with a chuckle.

"Meet me in your room," I whispered in his ear. I got up and walked to the hall where all the rooms were. I walked past Jackson's and went to Opies, which was of course was right next to Jackson's. I looked around the room and it was spotless unlike Jackson's. There weren't any clothes or anything on the floor. I went into the bathroom and freshened up. Then I slid my jeans off and my shirt. I walked out and laid across Opie's bed on my stomach.

I knew I shouldn't do this but I was doing it anyways. Maybe it was out of revenge or maybe I just wanted to feel wanted. But when Opie came in the room and he slipped his cut off a smile never left my face.

"You're gorgeous babygirl," he mumbled in my ear as he straddled my legs and started to rub my ass. My breath hitched and I arched my back a bit pushing my ass into his hands even more. He slapped my ass and pulled my panties down. I was tingling and ready for whatever he was about to do. I felt him slide off the edge of the bed and he propped me onto my knees. I felt his tongue connect with my clït and everything went blurry.

He sucked and licked as I moaned louder and louder. I was soaking his face and he didn't have a care in the world. Then he stopped and I heard the sound of a zipper. I buried my face in the pillow as he slipped inside me. I heard a throaty growl come from behind me as he slowly pulled out and slammed back inside me. My legs were already shaking and I couldn't keep quiet.

I knew I would regret this in the morning but right now I didn't have a care in the world.


End file.
